<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Melted by GryffindorTom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612826">I Melted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom'>GryffindorTom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was annoyed. My date for the Yule Ball had cancelled on me in favour of my older sister, Queenie, and it was less than 24 hours to the ball. But when I saw Harry Potter, I melted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Melted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643426">I Love Harry Potter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom">GryffindorTom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second winner of the polls that I have been running to see what stories from my notepad (that I had written during the Euro 2016 Football tournament) and it seems that a Harry/Daphne fic has won it! This was originally written in my outline as a two part story, running over two days, having based it on the fic I Love Harry Potter. I only ever wrote the first part though.</p><p>If anyone wants to adopt this to carry it on, feel free to do so. All I ask is you credit me as the original author.</p><p>This Chapter was written from Daphne's POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was annoyed. My date for the Yule Ball had cancelled on me in favour of my older sister, Queenie, and it was less than 24 hours to the ball.</p><p>'<em>Fuck you Zabini. I'll show you one of these days not to dump me.'</em> I thought as I entered the Great Hall.</p><p>Walking in, I saw Harry Potter sitting with his only remaining friend that had been in Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, at the Hufflepuff table with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan. Things had not gone well for the badge-less Gryffindor trio since the day the Goblet of Fire had declared the Champions.</p><p>I remember the Boy-Who-Lived's shocked expression that night as his name had been drawn out, saw how he had denied the charges of being a Champion, and saw how the Headmaster forced him into an antechamber in order to explain what happened next in the Tournament. He wasn't just shocked, he looked scared. Frightened even.</p><p>I knew that he would probably be screwed over by Dumbledore and the judges, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was what he looked like the next day that had made me feel for him though.. His robes torn apart, his face bruised, and his schoolbag ripped. To make things worse he had been kicked out of Gryffindor by a vote of the majority. A majority including Ron Weasley, his former best friend, and the rest of the Forth Years.</p><p>The way Hermione Granger reacted when Harry had come into the Great Hall was a shock to all of the students. Even Professor Snape was silenced. I liked it though as she punched the youngest Weasley male. Not just once. Not just twice. But just kept on punching him.</p><p>And calling him a demented flea brained flobberworm. Then a foul, loathsome, little cockroach. And then a narcissistic redheaded git with the emotional range of a teaspoon.</p><p>When Weasley called her a Mudblood, she went even more ape at him. She transfigured him into a Weasel. It had took the efforts of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to turn Weasley back to normal. Hermione then tore off her Gryffindor badge by a selective Cutting Charm, and threw it on the Gryffindor table,</p><p>My admiration of the clever Muggleborn had been raised.</p><p>It was raised even more when she transfigured Malfoy into a ferret, and Harry had added some finesse to her creation by neutering the ferret. What I didn't know at the time was that if you neutered someone in an anigmagus or transfigured state, that neutering would carry over to their human form. But I found out about it, after reading the book that Granger had dropped</p><p>What was Malfoy's crime? Creating some badges called "Potter Stinks" and encouraging the whole of Gryffindor to wear them. Hermione had told Harry that the badges would have been ignored, had Malfoy not said "Granger is a Mudblood whore" and also tried to cast a curse at her as she had turned her back on him.</p><p>When the First Task started, I was scared. I was worried, but not for Cedric Diggory, or Krum, or Delacour, but for Harry Potter. When I saw him outfly the dragon, and get the golden egg, I was in awe.</p><p>Watching him fly after the Horntail got loose, I almost creamed myself. But I couldn't tell anybody, not even my best friend Tracey Davis.</p><p>I saw his face as the Yule Ball was announced. He was frightened. Especially as Professor McGonagall had told him that he would be leading the first dance.</p><p>It was then that I knew that I would more than likely go to the Ball with my best friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise and I had been friends for years, especially after his mother had moved into Britain in 1984, having lost her third husband. She claimed that her husband, Blaise's father, had been killed in a Mafia hit in Italy, Blaise's homeland, but the rumours persisted.</p><p>But that led to my current situation. Blaise had dumped me like a rock, all because my fucking sister, Queenie, had flirted with him.</p><p>'<em>Well fuck you Queenie. I'll remember that when you leave this year. I'm sure Father would like to know about you and Zabini. He will betroth you to someone else as a punishment.'</em></p><p>As I headed towards the Slytherin Table, I happened to walk past the group, and Harry looked at me</p><p>As Harry looked at me, I saw that it was not a look of happiness, but one of sympathy.</p><p>"Your date dumped you too?"</p><p>"What's it to you Potter?"</p><p>I knew instantly that I shouldn't have snapped at him, as he turned around, sharply, his back towards me.</p><p>I saw Granger's look at disapproval. I had been one of the few Slytherin students that was her friend during her Third Year, my younger sister Astoria being another one, and I knew instantly that my friendship was on the rocks. So I stopped.</p><p>"I'm sorry Potter, you was right. My date has dumped me. I shouldn't have snapped at you."</p><p>"You're alright Greengrass. I...my date...she told me that she would rather go to the ball with a Goblin then go with me. All because of my dress robes. She didn't like them at all, even though they were brand new."</p><p>I sat down next to him, all thanks to Sally-Ann Perks moving over slightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry Potter. She sounds like a right bitch."</p><p>"She was." I could hear Granger say. "What made it even more worse was that Chang didn't have to insinuate that Harry was the spawn of a 'useless blood traitor and a filthy Mudblood whore who couldn't even do what the Dark Lord wanted.'"</p><p>I was shocked when I heard that. Even though I had been sorted into the house of the Snakes, I didn't subscribe to the motion of Blood Purity. And I was shocked that members of the house of the Ravens subscibed to it. There again, some of the Ravenclaws my father knew were Death Eaters.</p><p>I was that zoned out in my train of thought, I didn't hear Harry. It was only when I was shook out of my thoughts I had realised what he had said to me.</p><p>He wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me. I was shocked at that. I did have a bit of a crush on him, I'll admit it, and it's not because of him being the Boy-Who-Lived, but because of who he was. The real Harry Potter, the one who could be seen on the Quidditch pitch, just flying, having fun. The one who would be loyal to his friends. To loyal my father would say, but I would disagree with him.</p><p>"As friends? Or as a date?"</p><p>He stopped for a minute before thinking.</p><p>"As a date? That is if you want to."</p><p>I knew instantly what I would answer.</p><p>"As a date it is then. I look forward to it Potter."</p><p>As I left the Great Hall, I could hear footsteps coming behind me. I turned around and saw the raven haired seeker. He came closer and kissed me on the cheek.</p><p>"Oh, and Daphne? Please, call me Harry"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that. The next poll is ready for people to take part in. Who will win? Will Harry and Hermione get together after the Second Task? Will Hermione betray Harry? Or have Fred and George turned dark? The vote is open now.</p><p>Just head over to https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7181428/ to vote.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>